yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Night at House of Mouse Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Night at House of Mouse Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure. Dipper Pines: What was that? Mabel Pines: Sounds like someone's crying. Princess Yuna: Let's check it out. Dipper Pines: Hey, What's your name? Nyx: Nyx. Princess Yuna: She's an orphan and she dosen't have a family. Ford Pines: I'm going to send you all to begin your lookout duty in the House of Mouse. Vanellope von Schweetz: Can we take Nyx with us? Ford Pines: I don't see why not. Bill Cipher: Once we take over the House of Mouse, We'll grab the Journals and rule the universe. Tyrone: Wait, WHAT?! (saw something bad happened before) Aaah! I was right! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Sensei! Sensei! Nightmare Moon: Look at them running like cowards! Bill Cipher: Now, No one can stop us now! The Nightmare Family, Bill and the Disney Villains are laughing evilly. As for Yuna, her friends, cousins, Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland friends, Pedro, Susie, Sora, Goofy and Donald, They fled to regroup. The episode begins when Tyrone takes the Mystery Cart and find the Royalties inside the House of Mouse. Tyrone: Don't worry, Guys! I'll save you from the villains! Twilight Sparkle: HELP! Tyrone: Hold on! Tyrone reached out and got the keys and unlock all the prison doors. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Tyrone. Tyrone: No problem. Now, Let's get out of here. Bill Cipher: (notice the cages are empty) Hey, What gives!? Tyrone: Hey! Hey! Over here! Bill Cipher: You! Tyrone: Bill Cipher, You're the one behind all of this! Negaduck: That right, Tyrone. And there's no escape for any of you! Megavolt: Prepare to be shocked! Then, Tyrone, Mickey and the Royalties ran outside the House of Mouse. Tyrone: Quick! Nightmare Moon: They are getting away! Soon, They took the Knight Bus to make their escape. Acer: Come back here! Bill Cipher: Impossible, Tyrone, you traitor! At last, He got them as far away as possible. Meanwhile, Princess Yuna and her friends made their escape far enough. Mabel Pines: Hurry before they come after us! Dipper Pines: Mabel, That's far enough. Princess Yuna: Now then, We need to think of a plan to stop Bill Cipher and the Nghtmare Family. Just then, Tyrone and the Royalties came just in time. Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! Aunt Celestia! Princess Celestia: Yuna, My little niece! (as she, Luna and Hiro hugged her) We're so glad you're safe. Princess Flurry Heart: Mom! Daddy! Princess Cadance: Flurry Heart! (as she and her husband hugged their daughter) Nyx: How'd you all escaped!? Princess Luna: We had Tyrone, No time to explain right now. Just then, The villains appeared out of nowhere. Mater: Oh dang. Bill Cipher: Finally, You're mine again. Get them! Grem: Yes, Master. Dipper Pines: Move! MOVE! Yuna, her friends, cousins, families and the others hopped on the Knight Bus, The Fearsom Five give chase after them. Negaduck: Come back with the Journals! Tyrone: Come and make us, Negaduck! Pound Cake throws a Pinecone at Bushroot. Bushroot: (caught it) Is that all you got?! Then, Yuna and the others heard a yelling noise. There are the evil minions of the Nightmare Family and Bill who are standing on the building and yelling like Indians. Pumpkin Cake: Oh no! The evil minions jump off the cliff and lands onto the tarpit. Yuna elbow punches the evil minion off. Tyrone then smashes one of the evil minions on it's horn in three times. Evil Minion: (fell off) AAAAH! Then, The Knight Bus drove straight to the shortcut. The Cake Twins: Yaaaaahh!!! Tyrone drives the Mystery Cart and dodges the evil minions. Evil Minions: Ahhh! Tyrone: That was close. Just then, one of the evil minion jumps onto Yuna's face. Princess Yuna: (screeching and struggling) Princess Flurry Heart: I'll save you, Yuna! Flurry Heart punches the evil minion on the road. Princess Yuna: (catching her breath) Thanks, Flurry Heart. Princess Flurry Heart: Don't mention it. The Fearsome Five caught up to them. Quackerjack: Surprise! Didn't think we'd pop right here, Did ya!? Bushroot: Now, We gotcha! Nyx and Tyrone fought them off as Yuna takes the wheel. Nyx: Can you imagine a fight like this, Tyrone? Tyrone: First time, Nyx? Nyx: Only if I had the heart to find the courage. Nyx and Tyrone accidentally crashed the Mystery Cart to a tree. Tyrone: Ouch. Princess Yuna: Tyrone! Tyrone: We're okay! Dipper Pines: Did we lost them? Princess Yuna: I think so, Let's take the Knight Bus while we still can. Yuna repairs the Mystery Cart with her magic and brought it on the back of the Knight Bus. After the Mystery Cart was repaired, Nyx was despaired after Bill Cipher took over the House of Mouse. Nyx: (sighs) It's no use, We'll never stop Bill Cipher at this rate. Princess Twila: Look, It's not the end of the world as long as we're still here. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Twila's right, We're all here for each other. Princess Yuna: As long as we work together, We're sure to win. Just then, Ford Pines and Cassim came showed up. Cassim: So, There you young ones are. Princess Yuna: Ford, Cassim, What're you two doing here? Ford Pines: We figured you kids could use some help, So, We've brought company with us. Darkwing Duck: We're the Justice Ducks, At your service. Neptunia: I may not be a duck, But I'm glad to be in the league. Stegmutt: I work at Pizza Planet. Great to see you again, Yuna. Then, Yuna had a ideas to save the House of Mouse. Princess Yuna: Guys, I have a plan how to take back the House of Mouse. We will have to find some friends to help, Create a car for Ford, Gather our gear and defeat Bill Cipher, The Nightmare Family and the Disney Villains. Later, They arrived at the Golden Oaks Library. Sensei Garmadon: See anything, Crooler? Crooler: Looks like Tyrone came just in time, Sensei. Thorax: And with Princess Yuna, her friends, Ford and Cassim. Hiro: Finally, We've made it. Princess Luna: So, Yuna. What is your plan? Princess Yuna: No worries, Mama. I got this. So, Tyrone made the blueprint of a red station wagon (looks like a normal limousine). Pedro: Let's get to work. Dipper Pines: Ready, Pound Cake? Pound Cake: Ready, Dipper. Cassim: The Cake and Pines Twins sure know how to work together. Even, Thorax, Figge and Scotch has each other like Mickey, Donald and Goofy as the Three Musketeers, Ed, Edd n Eddy. Thorax: Exactly, Cassim. Then, Solarna, Sharon, Max, P.J. and Bobby came just in time. Princess Solarna: Hello, Everyone. Princess Luna: Solarna! Where have you, Sharon, Max, P.J. and Bobby been? Princess Sharon: It's a long story. Max Goof: We came to help you guys out. Goofy: Glad you could make it, Max. Max Goof: Thanks, Dad. Princess Sharon: What're you building, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I'm working on a new Limousine, Sharon. Max Goof: We'll give ya a hand with that, Yuna. Herbie: (beeping) Princess Yuna: Shall we, Big sister? Princess Solarna: You betcha, Yuna. The car was finally finished as Yuna presented it to Ford. Princess Yuna: Ford, Say hello to the Fordmobile. Ford Pines: The Fordmobile!? I don't know what to say, You and your friends did a wonderful job! Princess Yuna: And just like the Flying Ford Anglia, It can take us by sea, on land and in the air. Just then, Goliath and his clan of Gargoyles came. Goliath: Greetings, friends. Princess Yuna: Goliath, Why're you all here? Goliath: Elisa was summoned by your father in her dreams, Yuna. Hudson: Aye, We came as soon as we could. Princess Luna: It is good to see you all again. Angela: Same here, Princess Luna. Later, Yuna and her friends and cousins started training as "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne was played. Thorax: Alright, Let's begin. Pumpkin Cake: Let's do this! HIYA!!!! Mabel Pines: You go, Pumpkin Cake! Princess Yuna: DAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! (tackles the dummies of Nightmare Moon, Sombra, Bill, the Fearsome Five and other dummies) I am going madder then I thought. Sensei Garmadon: I'm certain your niece will do her best to succeed, Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia: As am I, Garmadon. Princess Sharon: Look at them go. Pedro: Si, I know. Dusty Crophopper: This should be good. Jake: You bet your heart on it, Mate. Baymax: How good do you think are they trained, Phil? Philoctetes: They're a bunch of rookies, But I'm sure they'll pull this off. Dipper Pines: Pound Cake, Duck! Pound Cake: (ducks as Dipper fires with his gun) Go, Dipper! Yuna, her friends and cousins trained themselves very well. After the training, Yuna, her friends and cousins were ready to take back the House of Mouse. Princess Yuna: Okay, Guys. It's time we stop the villains! Sora: Let's go. Just then, They've got company about to attack. Victor Hugo: Surprise! Baymax: Oh no! Professor Z: Right where we want them! Thunderclap: The Storm Provides! Mater: Oh dang! J. Curby Gremlin: Yeah. (deploys his gun) Let's get them and the Journals! Just then, There was a great rescue coming to Yuna and her friends. Tubbs Pacer: Aaah! Retreat! As the Lemon Cars retreated, The Justice Ducks came just in time to the rescue. Princess Yuna: It's Darkwing Duck, And with him are the Justice Ducks. Darkwing Duck: Just in time to give you a hand, Princess Yuna. Yuna smiled with glee as everyone prepared for their mission. That night, Yuna, her friends, cousins, Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland friends, Pedro, Susie, Sora, Donald and Goofy are ready to take back the House of Mouse. Stanley Pines and everyone got on the Fordmobile while the Royalties got on the Flying Ford Anglia, Thorax, Figge and Scotch got on Ecto-1, The Justice Ducks got on Ecto-1 (2016), Herbie, Giselle, Pedro, Dusty and Susie and the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones and X-PO got on the Night Express and the Knight Bus. They're ready to take off. Princess Yuna: Don't worry, Mama. We'll do our best to save the House of Mouse. Princess Luna: Be careful, Yuna. Darkwing Duck: Ready and set. Thorax: (on Ecto-1) Hit the siren and let's go! Stanley Pines: It's show time! So, Yuna, her friends, cousins and everyone travels to the House of Mouse and stop Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family along with all the Disney Villains. Princess Yuna: Let's go! Soon, Yuna, her friends, cousins, Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland friends, Pedro, Susie, Sora, Donald, Goofy, the Justice Ducks, the Ninjago team, the Chima Heroes, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones, X-PO, the Three Changeling Trio and everyone arrived at House of Mouse and exits the Fordmobile, the Flying Ford Anglia, Ecto-1, Ecto-1 (2016), Herbie, Giselle, Pedro, Dusty, Susie, the Night Express and the Knight Bus. Nyx: I hope your plan works, Yuna. Princess Yuna: It can't hurt to find out, Nyx. Here, (given the box to Nyx) I've made this for you. Nyx opens a box and receives a purple colored Lightsaber with a black handle. Nyx: Wow, My very own Lightsaber? C-3PO: Yes, Miss Nyx. Princess Yuna wanted to make you feel welcome here. Nyx: Thanks, Yuna. Princess Yuna: You deserve it, Nyx. Thorax, You, Scotch and Figge will distract the weasels. Thorax: Got it! (shape shifts into one weasel) Dipper Pines: Ready when you are, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Let's go. Inside the House of Mouse, Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family are giving their speech. Bill Cipher: Friends, Tonight, We celebrate our victorious moment. Nightmare Moon: After we got all the 13 Journals, We'll rule Equestria and the next. Nightmare Trix: My thoughts exactly, Mother. Just then, One of the weasel scout came to report to Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher: State your business. Weasel: We've got a problem, Boss! Princess Yuna and her friends are back! First, Dipper, Mabel and the Justice Ducks fought off the Fearsome Five. Dipper Pines: Hey, Negaduck. (shows the first three Journals) Look what we've got! Negaduck: The Jounals, Give them to us! Darkwing Duck: You want them? Come and get them! Negaduck: Fearsome Five, Get them now! Thaddeus E. Klang: Don't let them escape! Just as Negaduck was about to lead, Dipper tripped him as Mabel pulled the trapdoor lever which made him, Klang, McGraw Megavolt and Liquidator to the freezing water pool. Negaduck: (falling down) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Dipper Pines: Have a nice trip! Mabel Pines: See ya next fall! Megavolt: (screams along with Liquidator as they fell into the freezing pool) Dipper Pines: Wow, That's a long drop. Fenton Crackshell: You said it, Dipper. Mabel Pines: Hey, Quackerjack! Got a surprise for ya! Quackerjack: Huh? (got hit by a fist in the box) Dipper Pines: That takes care of him. Fenton Crackshell: Boy, Gandra Dee was so proud of me now. Bushroot: Surender the Journals! Stegmutt: (throws a pizza at Bushroot) Bushroot: Oh, Snap! (caught in the trap) Darkwing Duck: Nice work with that trap, Launchpad. Launchpad McQuack: Nothing to it, DW. Dipper Pines: That takes care of the Fearsome Five. Second, Flurry Heart and Nyx begin their attempt to stop Dr. Fossil and Bellwether. Princess Flurry Heart: Get ready, Nyx. Nyx: I'm ready. I'm ready. Bellwether: They should be here by now, Doctor. Dr. Fossil: Keep looking, Bellwether. Nyx: Hey, Bellwether! Bellwether: Aha! Princess Flurry Heart: Come and get us! Dr. Fossil: Release the Smilodons! Just as Bellwether released the Smilodons, They started to surround Nyx and Flurry Heart. Bellwether: Looks like you two are a couple of midnight snacks. But then, The Smilodons weren't attacking Flurry Heart as they played with her. Princess Flurry Heart: Stop it, (giggles) That tickles! Bellwether: Hey, What gives!? Nyx: Those were tamed smilodons, Bellwether. Didn't see that coming, Didn't you!? Just then, Chief Bogo, the ZPD, Roz, the CDA, Chief O'Hara, Sheriff, Joe Swanson and the rest of the Police Officers came and surrounded Dr. Fossil and Bellwether. Joe Swanson: Round them up, Boys. Bellwether: Oh, Mutton Chops. Dr. Fossil: Curse you, Princess Flurry Heart. Nyx: Bye-Bye! And they were arrested along with the Fearsome Five. As for Princess Yuna, She's settling a score with some Sith. Princess Yuna: It ends now, Kylo Ren! Kylo Ren: I highly doubt that, Princess Yuna. Nyx: Kylo Ren, I'm the one you want! Kylo Ren: I've sensed you before, You were the young alicorn from the past. Nyx: That's right, You're the one who ended the life of my parents! Kylo Ren: Because that alicorn are a threat to my master, Kylo Ren. Darth Vader: You're mine, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: I don't think so, Darth Vader! Darth Vader: It's time you fear the dark side. As they began their daul, Kylo Ren and Dart Vader were send to Tartarus along with the villains were defeated in death. Nyx: That's for my parents!!! Later, Nyx went to free the Disney Heroes and Heroines. Robin Hood: Nyx, Thank goodness you're alright. Nyx: Sure am, Robin. Thanks to my friends. Then, Nyx freed the Disney Heroes and Heroines from the kitchen as all the other Disney Villains were brought to imprisonment. Mike Wazowski: The bad guys're out of here! Hugo: I think the cavalry's in! The battle is on as some of the Disney Heroes came to join in. Princess Yuna: Watch out for Stitch! He's tough. Stitch: You forgot to mention fluffy! Stitch throws the Beagle Boys to the prison cell, Every last family of them. Jake: Well Done, Mate. Jiminy Cricket: Serves them right. Horace the Hate Bug: (growls like the Grizzly Bear) All the police officers arrested the rest of the Disney Villains who were defeated without death. Bradley Uppercrust III: You've got to be kidding me! Horace the Hate Bug: (growls like a tiger) Dr. Fossil: Idiots! We're meant to destroy the House of Mouse and steal the Journals! You will be ruined! Forgotten! Spending the rest of your lives miserable! Some landing in landfill! Princess Yuna: Well, Dr. Fossil. I think it's time for you to learn the true meaning of friendship! Take them away, officers! Finn: Right, Yuna. Bushroot: No! Nooo! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Herbie: (beeps) Mayor Lionheart: Well, That takes care of them. Chief Bogo: And how. Suddenly, Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family appears as try to take down Yuna and her friends. Then, The Three Changeling Trio came just in time to stop them. Bill Cipher: You little twerps think you've won! Nightmare Moon: You'll never hear the last of me! Princess Yuna: Not just yet, Nightmare Moon. Dipper Pines: You'll never win as long as we have our Journals. Mabel Pines: Time we send you guys back to Tartarus for good. King Sombra: I don't think so. Bill Cipher: (grabs Yuna and the Pines Twins) Okay, This is your last chance. Hand over the Journals right now! Princess Luna: Yuna! Dipper! Mabel! Bill squeeze Yuna and the Pines Twins in his hand. But then, They turned to be Thorax, Scotch and Figge. They tricked the Nightmare Family and Bill by disguising themselves. Bill Cipher: (surprised) WHAT?! Thorax: Gotcha! Scotch: You've been had! Figge: Bamboozled! The real Yuna gathers all the Journals to open the portal to Tartarus. Nightmare Moon: Whoa!!! Bill Cipher: Not again! Princess Yuna: Have a nice trip. Dipper Pines: See you next fall. Mabel Pines: Happy trails, Big Baddies. In Tartarus, Bill and the Nightmare Family became powerless. Bill Cipher: Well, At least things can't get any worse. Tirek: Oh. Hello, Friends. Nightmare Moon: Tirek! Bill Cipher: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! At long last, the House of Mouse was saved by Princess Yuna and her friends. Pedro: Boy, We made a great team. Dusty Crophopper: We sure did, Pedro. Mickey Mouse: Thanks for your help, Everyone. Sora: Anytime, Mickey. Princess Yuna: We're just glad to help. Princess Luna: I'm so proud of you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Mama. Snowdrop: And we had Pedro to thank too. Pedro: It was nothing. Ford Pines: No, But you've trusted your heart to help others. Jiminy Cricket: Well said, Ford. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: I couldn't agree more. Dipper Pines: We sure did great together. Stanley Pines: Yeah, You rascals are okay by me. Hiro: That makes two of us, Stanley. At last, They got on the Fordmobile, the Flying Ford Anglia, the two Ecto-1s, Herbie, Giselle, Dusty, Pedro, Susie, the Night Express and the Knight Bus and went back at Golden Oak Library. Soon, Yuna, her friends, cousins, families, the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, the Dipper Clones, X-PO and the Three Changeling Trio returns home. Pedro: I can't believe it, I'm a new flying apprentice. Skipper Riley: You deserve it, Pedro. Blade Ranger: We could always rely on you, Rookie. Pedro: Thanks, Guys. Density Crophopper: Anytime, (winked) Partner. Nyx: You wish to see me? Flash Sentry: Nyx, We have a surprise for you. Nyx: Really, What is it? Twilight Sparkle: Flash and I are going to adopt you as our own daughter. Princess Twila: You're going to be our new sister! Nyx: Really? Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: You bet. Nyx: Yes! I love you guys! (hugged her new family) As for Yuna, ?????. Princess Luna: , . Princess Yuna: , . Princess Celestia: , . Princess Sharon: , . Princess Yuna: (hugs her mother and aunt) , . Princess Luna: , . Hiro: , . ???? . That night at Canterlot, . Princess Yuna: (writing on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, . , . ????, . I discovered that Kylo Ren, Dipper and Mabel's old enemy, . , . ???? . So, we build the Fordmobile, . , . Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna , . The Journals . The End In the credits, . ????: ????: Misako: Olaf: (eating some cake) I'm not eating some cake. ????: Olaf: ????. (spits some of cake and placed it back) ????: Inside the Golden Oaks Library, . Armor Bride: Princess Yuna: Princess Luna: Sweetie Heart: Princess Cadance: Princess Flurry Heart: Princess Yuna: Princess Luna: Yuna . Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225